The invention relates to a method for converting a chip-board, fiber-board and plywood manufacturing plant from a discontinuous to a continuous procedure in which the existing single-stage and multiple-stage press is replaced by a continuous press.
The continuous process in the manufacture of chip board, fiber board and plywood boards has in recent years been increasing in popularity as against discontinuous operation. The reason for this lies both in the improvement in quality of the finished boards and in more economical manufacture and higher output. This trend was brought about by continuous presses which operate with two circulating roller-rod beds serving for support between the hot plates and the steel belts of the press table and the press ram.
Such continuous presses were disclosed by the patent documents DE-PS 923,172, DE-OS 22 15 615, DE-PS 31 17 778, DE-PS 31 40 548 and DE-OS 39 13 991.
The gradual elimination of the existing single-stage or multiple-stage presses and the installation of the new continuous presses, however, has resulted in a long drop-off of board manufacturing equipment, which signifies great losses of income for the operators.
The invention is addressed to the problem of creating a method whereby the changeover of a board-producing apparatus (which includes a chip-board, fiber-board, and plywood manufacturing apparatus) from discontinuous to continuous operation can be achieved in the shortest amount of time.
This problem is solved by the features of the claimed method of the invention. A continuous press for the practice of this method is the subject matter of the claimed apparatus of the invention.
The invention teaches that the down time of board manufacturing equipment when changing over from a discontinuous to a continuous process can be relatively short if, in accordance with the steps described,
the complete preassembly and trial start-up of the new continuous press to be installed is performed under load at another location during the operation of the old press. The trial start-up (without heat) is performed such that all of the control functions of the press are tested and initiated, such as: PA1 during an operation of the existing press installation, PA1 at the same time the continuous press (1) is taken apart at the junctions (26), the steel bands (3 and 4) are removed, and the loose, revolving production elements (12 and 15) of the continuous press (1) are secured,
adjustment of the steel belt with the driving and end drums in the pressing area, PA2 adjustment of the steel belt in the return run by means of idler rolls, PA2 positioning and pressure regulation between the press table and the press ram, and PA2 controlling the entry gap with a high or low angle adjustment, PA2 1) establishing a pre-assembly space (32) having a covering (tent or shed) and a press foundation (23 and 24) for an acceptable floor loading by the continuous press (1) that is to be set up, PA2 2) the continuous press (1) is assembled completely with a plurality of predetermined individual modules Cn on transportable assembly and transport bridges (17), PA2 3) the continuous press is started up in a test operation under load but without heating, with all of the control functions, and PA2 4) the discontinuous press is dismantled and removed from the production hall (33), PA2 5) the foundations (38) in the production hall (33) are prepared to receive the continuous press, PA2 6) the individual modules Cn of the continuous press (1) are brought successively, in a predetermined order by means of heavy-duty transport lifting equipment or on tracks (28), to the press location, PA2 7) the individual modules Cn are reassembled to form the continuous press (1) and PA2 8) the new continuous press equipment is placed in operation.
using moving rubber mats to simulate the continuous pressing process.
One requirement for this is that an appropriate set-up area of sufficient floor strength be established acceptably close to the old, discontinuous press apparatus, in accordance with the characteristics of the invention, and that the continuous press be so designed that it will have vertical mechanical junctions suitable in accordance with the invention for the transport of individual modules, and these modules are provided with assembly bridges and lifting means and are made transportable as units resistant to flexure and torsion.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.